Green Arrow: In The Beginning
by primepower
Summary: Green Arrow's first adventures after YEAR ONE


**Part One: The Setup**

He survived, shipwrecked, alone on an island for two years. In that time, he tought himself to use a bow to hunt. Ever since he was rescued he's decided to fight crime. His name is Oliver Queen. By day, he is a millionaire playboy. By night, he is

**Green Arrow.**

**Star City:  
><strong>

Star City. He calls it home to him. He's protected it for three years. Tonight he has the choice of saving a corrupt businessman from losing one million dollars, or saving a convenient store owner from a hard earned twenty five bucks. He chooses the latter.

Five men. Easy enough for him.

Green Arrow hits one of them from a rooftop with a boxing glove arrow. He's out cold immediately. The next is clothesline by the rope he shoots to get himself safely to the ground. That's two down.  
>Another man goes for a swing at him, but he ducks and fires another boxing glove arrow at the man's chin. Another one down. As another draws his gun, he shoots a regular arrow into the barrel. It backfires, knocking the man out. The last man gets a simple shot to the shoulder.<p>

The clothesline man gets up, draws his gun and- 

**BAM!**

He's hit with a concussive blast of green energy.

Green Lantern has arrived on the scene.  
>"Hey, Hal."<br>"Ollie."  
>"You could've called."<br>"It was faster to fly in, besides, I DID save your life."  
>"I could've handled him."<br>Hal smiles. "Say it."  
>"No."<br>"Saaay it"  
>"It's not gonna work."<br>"Say it!"

"Okay, okay! Thanks."  
>"That's all I needed to hear. Just making sure if we're still on for the ball game tomorrow"<br>"You kiddin'? It's the Yankees! Popcorn's on me.  
>Hal's ring started murmuring "What's it saying?" asked Green Arrow.<br>"Carol has become Star Sapphire again. Gotta go."

Hal flew off. They had only known each other for a year since they helped form the Justice League, they were already the closest friends each other had. Ollie smiled as he ran off towards his home.

**Location: Undisclosed:**

Two men sit opposite each other at two ends of a table. One takes a large sum of money and places it the other man's side.  
>"This is the payment in advance for the hit." My employer wants to make sure you know the details for the hit."<br>"Then explain it to me again."  
>"You have to take down your target in one week."<br>"Who's the target?"  
>"Star City's local hero: Green Arrow."<br>The other man smiles beneath his mask.  
>"If you don't no money. Believe me, there's plenty more where that came from! more than five times that!"<br>"What's to stop me from taking all this money and not taking the hit?"  
>"If you do, we'll find you and kill you."<br>"Is that so?" The man pulled out his gun and shot the other man. He began talking to the dead body. "Well, my good man, tell your employer..."  
>He pulled an arrow out of his belt, stuck a message on it, and stabbed it into the dead man's forehead.<br>"Deathstroke will be taking the job."

**Part Two: First Encounter:**

**Star City: 4:47 P.M**

Green Arrow scaled the walls of his penthouse to get in through a window he left open. When he did, he was shocked to see a masked man sitting at his desk!

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" He demanded to know.  
>"Shouldn't have left the window open… Aren't you going to invite me in?"<br>"You are in!"  
>"But you didn't invite me. As for whom I am, the name should say why I'm here. My name is Deathstroke the Terminator...I've come to terminate you."<p>

With one kick Green Arrow fell out the window he came in. Ironically his first thought was "Hal's going to kill me. I'm going to miss the ball game."

When he landed, he felt to brunt of the impact on his shoulder. It wasn't that bad, but it was still bad.  
>He noticed Deathstroke jumping out the window, ready to stab him. Green Arrow rolled to the side, so when he landed, he just shot him with a special arrow.<p>

Deathstroke turned around, and with surprising speed, was able to hit Green Arrow in multiple places in less than a second. Green arrow stepped back, and pointed an arrow at him.  
>"I use ninety percent of my brain! How much do you use?"<br>"I have no idea, I just depend on luck."  
>Green Arrow shot Deathstroke in the shoulder and below the neck. Deathstroke pulled out a sword and started swinging it at him. Green Arrow kept his distance, and finally hit him with a net arrow. He pressed a button on his belt and electricity flared through the net.<br>"This suit is shock absorbent, idiot!"

Deathstroke pulled the net off himself and slashed Ollie with his sword. He went for the kill blow, as Ollie was backed up against the wall. As he stabbed, Green Arrow ducked underneath him, only to be hit by Deathstroke's knee.  
>Ollie quickly squirmed out of the trap and shot a few arrows at him. Including a glue one.<br>Deathstroke had been calm the whole fight.  
>"You can't beat me. I WILL kill you. I've gone through every scenario. You can't win."<br>Green Arrow hit Deathstroke with a flying sidekick.

Finally Deathstroke was able to get his hands free. Only to be shot with another arrow.  
>"Kill you for that." he whispered.<br>Green Arrow was starting to get nervous; he was down to three arrows.  
>Suddenly, he saw bullets fly past him. Deathstroke was shooting at him! Green Arrow ducked behind a parked car. and shot an exploding arrow and ran.<p>

Deathstroke pursued him.  
>"Where are you? Running from a fight are we?"<br>"Never."  
>Green Arrow sent his fist around the alley he had been hiding in. Deathsroke stumbled back. Ollie took out a Katana that he'd been saving from his quiver.<p>

The two sword fought. Neither seemed to be any better than the other. The fight seemed to go on for eternity.  
>"Come on, boy," Deathstroke shouted, "Give me a challenge!"<br>Green Arrow hit Deathstroke in multiple places, like he had done earlier in the fight. (albiet Ollie was a little slower.)  
>Finally, Green Arrow knew he was in over his head. He took out an arrow, knowing he had no time to string it, he simply shot it like a dart.<p>

With a bang the flash grenade arrow went off! Deathstroke was temporarily blinded. When he came back to his senses, Green Arrow was gone.

In his mansion, Green Arrow pondered what just happened. This 'Deathstroke' knew who he was. This made Ollie afraid. If he knew who HE was...what else did he know about him?

**Part Three: The Bringer of Fire: ****  
><strong> 

**Star City: 1200 A.M:  
><strong>

Since Deathstroke knew who Green Arrow was, Ollie decided to lay low as Oliver Queen until the whole thing blew over. His contacts in the League could help him with that.

He struck gold when he got an anonymous tip of a drug trade going on at this time. He counted seven. He attacked the same way he did with the others. Starting at the roof.  
>He hit one man with a tranquilizer arrow. He set it up perfectly, two more rushed to see what happened. He shot a rope arrow and bowled the two over.<br>"Three down, 4 to go," Ollie whispered.  
>He saw a man going for a machine gun, he jammed the barrel with an arrow, the gun backfired, knocking him out.<br>"Two to go."  
>He saw the other two driving a truck towards him. He immediatley reached for an acid arrow and shot it at the gas tank. The truck blew up. He didn't know if they were alive, and frankly, he didn't care.<br>"Thirty nine seconds" a voice said.  
>Green arrow turned around to see purpled armored man with a white cape.<br>"You took my men down in thirty nine seconds. I'm impressed...how well will you fare against me?"

The man took a kick at him. Green Arrow fell to the ground and picked himself up quickly.  
>"The name's Prometheus."<br>"Aren't you one of the good guys?" Ollie asked shooting two arrows at him.  
>Prometheus dodged. "No, why would you think that?" He upper cut him.<br>"Hard to keep track these days." Green Arrow flipped and kicked Prometheus. He shot him in the arm and leg with arrows.  
>Prometheus pulled them out.<br>_bad move_ Green Arrow thought.

Prometheus grunted. "Doesn't matter, the suit protects me."  
>"Good to know." said Ollie.<br>He hit him with a boxing glove arrow. Prometheus retaliated with a kick to the neck. Ollie reached for his quiver to find an electric arrow.  
><em>Damn. Nothing. <em>_  
><em>He opted instead to shoot Prometheus with a grenade arrow. He fell to the ground.  
>"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"<br>Green Arrow shot an arrow into Prometheus' helmet. He pulled it out.  
>"The suit repairs itself, too"<p>

Prometheus attacked Arrow with a series of punches and kicks. He fell to the ground.  
>Prometheus pulled out a knife. "Time to die."<br>Quickly, Green Arrow took his quiver off his back and used it as a shield. The defense device kicked in, electrocuting Prometheus. He screamed in pain.  
>"W-w-what's happening?" Prometheus asked drowsily.<br>"You're losing."  
>Green Arrow hit Prometheus with a rod arrow. He fell to the ground, unconcious. <p>

**Rooftops of Star City: **

Deathstroke stood, watching the fight against Green Arrow and Prometheus.  
>"Damn. He took out one of my best students." He thought.<br>"You still want me to go after him, Slade?" A voice asked.  
>"Quiet, don't use my real name. There are heroes out there with super hearing, you know...and to answer your question, yes I do."<br>"And you'll pay me?"  
>"Only if you take him out and bring him to me alive."<br>"Don't worry, I'll take him out."  
>"<em>Famous last words<em>." Deathstroke whispered. He smiled underneath his mask.

Part Four: Sounds:

Star City: 2:03 A.M:

Oliver Queen had patrolled the streets of Star City for almost two days in a row. Finally, he went to his penthouse to get some sleep. He didn't even change out of his cotume. He just took off his bow and quiver and fell asleep.

This is just what his killer wanted.

He broke though a window on the first floor.  
>"Craaash"<br>He carefully climbed the stairs to Ollie's bedroom.  
>"Creeeeek"<br>He pulled out and axe from his trenchcoat.  
>"fffffffffssh"<br>He finally arrived at Ollie's bedroom, he swung the axe over his head-

Ollie woke up. "WHAT THE ****"

BAM! he threw his leg into the villains chest and hit him with a left and right cross followed by a roundhouse kick.  
>"Bam. Crack! Pow!" The killer said, while being hit. He swung his axe and missed.<br>"Whoooosh."  
>Ollie sprinted to the other side of his bedroom, without thinking he grabbed his quiver and bow and shot<p>

the first arrow he could find. It was a concussive arrow. It hit the villain in the face.  
>"fft. crack!"<br>The villain took another swing with his axe and missed, it got stuck in the ground.  
>"Crtch."<br>Ollie upheaved it and tossed it out the window.

"YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE, TRY TO KILL ME AND SAY NOTHING BUT ONOMATOPOEIAS? ARE

YOU A LITTLE BAT**** CRAZY?"

The killer, whom Ollie decided to call 'Onomatopoeia' kicked him in the gut then punched him in the face. He then pulled out two guns and shot at Ollie. One bullet hit his shoulder.  
>"BAM. CRACK. D'KUSH! Blam Blam blam!"<p>

Ollie shot and electric arrow and Onomatopoeia fell to the ground. Finally, he pulled the arrow off of himself. He began looking for Ollie. Ollie popped up behind a desk and shot him in the shoulder with an arrow.  
>"You hurt my shoulder I hurt yours! Get it now?"<br>"fft. splt." The killer said weakly.  
>"OH JUST SPEAK ENGLSIH!"<p>

The killer ran over to where Ollie was hiding, and to his surprise all he saw was an explosive arrow about to go off.  
>"boom." He whispered.<p>

The killer was caught in an explosion. Ollie ran up to him and punched him. Onomatopoeia then did a flip around him and grabbed his sword.

The two fought. Onomatopoeia took a few swings of his sword. One even slashed Ollie. Ollie retaliated with a bola arrow. The killer soon broke free. He swung his sword and fought harder.  
>"Any chance you could give me back that sword?" Ollie said, sarcastically.<br>"Whoosh, fwooom!"  
>The killer took a swing and broke Ollie bow. Ollie improvised and used it as a whip, he hit him with the end of it. He could so blood seeping through the killers mask.<p>

"crack." The killer said, weakly. He swung he sword, but the head injury made him sloppy. Ollie wrested the sword from his hand and pointed the tip at his neck.

"Give up, Ollie" said. The killer slowly raised his hands, and looked both ways. He shrugged, and fell backwards, unflinching as he fell out the window. "Whooooooooooosh." The killer said. He finally said his first word. "Death." Ollie saw blood spattered around the street.

He finally made sure he was dead, he didn't care. He tried to kill him. Finally, he crawled into his bed and slept a much needed sleep.

Star City: 4:00 A.M:

Deathstroke cleaned up Onomatopoeia's mess. "I've tried all my assasins," He said, "except you." "Why do you want me, Deathstroke?" "You're one of my best archers. If anyone can take him on...you can..."

"Merlyn"

Part Five: The Magician: **  
><strong> **  
><strong>Star City: 7:17 P.M:

It had been two days since the incident with Onomatopoeia. He had been patrolling the streets of Star City with no major events.

Finally, he found an archer about to kill two cops he had apparently captured and brought to his home.

"Now don't worry. This only hurts at first…or so I'm told" said the man.

As he prepared to fire his arrow, it was deflected by another. Green Arrow had arrived on the scene. He shouted at the cops.

"Get out of here. Run, and don't look back. HURRY!" As they ran, Green Arrow turned to the archer. "And who are you?"

"Merlyn. I've heard of you, Arrow." Merlyn shot an arrow, which exploded on impact. "I've got some tricks up my sleeve as we—

Merlyn fell back as he was hit in the head with a concussive arrow. Green Arrow followed up with a regular arrow to the arms.

Merlyn charged at Green Arrow, avoiding everything shot at him. He hit him with his bow, and slammed him against the wall, grabbing his neck.

"You don't want to fight me. I have a device in my quiver that detects if I fall unconscious. If it detects it, it will set off bombs I've hidden across the city."

"Is that all? And here I thought I was in trouble…"

Green Arrow swung his legs around and kicked Merlyn in the ribcage. He then followed with an arrow to Merlyn's arm. Merlyn pulled out part of the arrow, put kept the arrowhead in to keep it from bleeding.

"You're dead."

"If I had a nickel…"

Enraged, Merlyn charged at Green Arrow and skimmed him with an arrow. He threw many concussive arrows, some hit their target and some didn't.

Merlyn finally shot one arrow up in the air, which broke into smaller arrows that lit on fire, surrounding him in a ring of fire. Just the thing Green Arrow wanted. He took an arrow, and dipped it in the fire.

With precise accuracy, he aimed for the straps of Merlyn's quiver and shot it off. His quiver caught on fire.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking away you're initiative."

Green Arrow shot an acid arrow at the fire, and the quiver erupted in an explosion. He then shot a rope and exited the ring of fire. He punched Merlyn in the face. "No more bombs." He hit him with a kidney shot. Merlyn went to hit him with his bow, but Green Arrow dodged it, and broke the bow. Merlyn lay on the ground. Green Arrow pointed an arrow at him.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you. Go ahead. I like it when they beg."

"How about this?"

In a flash of light, Merlyn was gone.

Green Arrow remembered. He had used the same trick to get away from Deathstroke. He crumpled the piece of paper. "He's behind it. All of it."

****Location: Unknown:

Merlyn gave Deathstroke his account of what happened. "….and you got away?" said Deathstroke. "Yes."

"Good his training is done."

"WHAT?" shouted Merlyn? "YOU WERE TRAINING HIM?"

"Yes."

"You're crazy!"

"No, I just think outside the box." Deathstroke turned to Merlyn, and touched his temple. "I've trained him the way I want it. I know how he'll fight."

"I have the advantage."

Part Six: Rematch:

Deathstroke had it all worked out. He had trained him for his own downfall. It was day six. He had to have killed him by tomorrow.

He had calculated where Green Arrow was going to be. He caught him stopping a mugger by jamming the barrel of his gun. Deathstroke jumped off a rooftop and shot the mugger dead. Green Arrow pulled out one of his arrows.

"Deathstroke"  
>"Green Arrow."<p>

With surprising speed, Deathstroke pulled out his gun and began shooting at Green Arrow. Green Arrow immediatley took cover behind a car. After a while, he noticed Deathstroke's gun was out of bullets. As he reloaded, Green Arrow shot him in the shoulder.

Deathstroke pulled out his blade and ran to him. He took a huge slash at Ollie. His blade sliced him and he started bleeding. Ollie ducked under the next blow and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. Before he had the chance, Deathstroke caught his leg and threw him to the ground. Green Arrow pulled out and arrow and shot Deathstroke's arm. Deathstroke broke off the arrow and went to slice, Green Arrow. Ollie ducked out of the way and took out his blade.

The two fought with swords for what seemed like an eternity. Ollie was able to take a slash at Deathstroke, but he deverted it and kicked his stomach. Ollie felt his something crack, but kept fighting.

Deathstroke thought to himself. He's different...he's not fighting the way I trained him... **  
><strong>Deathstroke finally disarmed Green Arrow, and pointed his blade at him.  
>"Give up."<br>"Why? Things are just getting fun!"

Green Arrow hit Deathstroke with his bow, fell back, and hit him in the kneecap with his arrows.  
>That it! He knew I was coming (going to have to speak with Merlyn about this...should've monitored his fight. <strong><br>**The two fought hand to hand for hours on ends (Or at least it felt like it)  
>Somehow he knew I was coming! That bastard!<p>

Green Arrow hit Deathstroke below the collar bone.  
>Not even using trick arrows. He wants to inflict as much damage on me as possible!<p>

Deathstroke slashed Olliw twice. He fell to the ground.  
>HE'S FIGHTING HIS OWN STYLE! HE ADAPTED!<br>Deathstroke went for the kill.  
>"You trained for this didn't you?"<br>"If it makes you feel better, you think that. " Ollie said. With that, he hit him in the eye with an arrow.  
>"KILL YOU FOR THAT! Deathstroke shouted. His brown mask started to turn black as the blood seeped into the cloth.<p>

Ollie shot him through the hand, and before Deathstroke noticed (He was too busy worrying about his eye) Green Arrow grabbed his sword and pointed it at his neck.  
>Deathstroke laughed.<br>"Heh. haha." He started laughing maniaclly.  
>"Green Arrow, you have earned my respect."<br>Ollie was confused "What?"  
>"I love money...but I love a good fight even more...you've given me the best fight of my life. I respect you...I was going to give away your identity to the highest bidder, but that would just have someone else kill you. I want a good fight where I kill you" Deathroke's tone of voice turned serious. "My employers name is Danny Brickwell. His crime boss name is Brick. You'll find him in the 'Glades...but be careful, he had people everywhere."<br>With that, Deathstroke used his forearm to move the sword upward, grabbed it from Ollie's hand, sheathed it, and vanished in a flash of light.

Green Arrow had his information...now he just had to find the man named Brick...which would eventually prove to be difficult."

**Part Seven: The Hunt:**

Green Arrow knew where Danny Brickwell's mansion was. It was the only mansion in the 'Glades.

He shot an explosive arrow into the door. As soon as it blew, he ducked. Immediately a hail of gunfire passed him. Green Arrow knew what to do. He took out the closest man first with a concussive arrow. He then went for the people in the back. He hit the wall with an arrow. Something he called the "canary cry" rang through the room. Three went down.

Green Arrow encountered another man about to shoot him. He shot him in the hand. In shock, the man threw him hand backwards, while still shooting. It hit three people. With a punch the man went down. Ollie saw two of the five men dead. One last man had a gun. He turned around, and with precision, he cut the man's finger off. He fell to the ground.

Green Arrow went up to the next floor. He shot a knock out gas arrow into the middle of the hallway. Instinctively, the thugs rushed out of the room, only to fall unconscious. He then shot another arrow that did the same thing.

It was then that he felt a hand clasp around his mouth. Green Arrow threw himself backwards. The man hit his head on the stairs and knocked himself out. Green Arrow noticed it was the man with a missing finger.

As he traveled deeper into the mansion, he saw people on an upper level hallway going across. He shot and explosive arrow at them. Three men fell. Green Arrow splashed into the pool to avoid gunfire. He then resurfaced and shot a bola arrow at a man.

"Two down, three to go." He muttered to himself.

He shot two concussive arrows, both hit their target. The last was hit by a tear gas arrow.

Finally, Green Arrow was able to make his way to the top floor, to be met by one small man.

"You can't beat me, Arrow." The man said.

"We'll see about that."

Green Arrow shot a hail of arrows at him; with surprising speed he caught every one.

"Holy ****"

The man ran at him and kicked him in the face, followed by a kidney shot. Green Arrow hit him with his bow, and threw his knee into the man's chest. The man retaliated with an uppercut.

He then pulled out a knife and tried to stab green arrow with it, but Green Arrow dodged, and slashed his back with his sword. The man turned around, enraged.

"KILL YOU!"

"Someone seems a little cranky, no?"

He hit the man with a knock out gas arrow. He fell to the ground, yet he was still conscious.

_What is this man made of?_Green Arrow took out a regular arrow and stabbed it into the man's back wound. He collapsed in pain.

All of a sudden, and arm thrust itself through the wall and grabbed Green Arrow's throat. He pulled back to reveal a man with a brick-like skin complexion.

"My name's Danny Brickwell. People call me Brick. You've caused a lot of trouble…."

"….it's time for you to die."

Part Eight: Finale: **  
><strong>  
>Brick's Mansion:<p>

Brick held Green Arrow by his throat.  
>"Looks like Deathstroke couldn't kill you himself...I'm gonna have to finish the job."<br>"W-wouldn't count on that." Green Arrow croaked. "Look down."  
>Brick looked down to see a grenade arrow attached to his stomach. "Ah, ****." Green Arrow wrested himself from brick's grasp.<p>

"You sonova-"  
>"Temper." Green Arrow shot his regular arrows at brick. All bounced off.<br>"Idiot! I have unbreakable skin!"  
>"Well excuse me."<p>

Green Arrow shot brick with a canary cry arrow. Brick fell to the ground. Ollie stood over him.  
>Brick waved his arm behind him, hitting Green Arrow, and sending him flying into a wall.<br>"I got super strength, too. Don't mess with me."

Green Arrow went for his quiver to find that it was out of arrows. He saw brick upon him and used his quiver as a shield. Brick was immediately electrocuted. Green Arrow took out his sword and hit him with it. (since his skin couldn't be penetrated, it was used as a blunt object.

Brick swung around wildly, not knowing where to hit, as Green Arrow flew around the room. Hitting him with his sword.  
>Brick finally tagged Green Arrow, and threw him through a wall.<br>"I've had enough of this!"

"Awwww, but we were just getting started."

Green Arrow kept on provoking Brick. Eventually, he started to get sloppy. Green Arrow started hitting him with his bow.  
>Brick took a swing at him, but Green Arrow used his weight against him and sent him to the ground.<br>"All you are, arrow, IS A COCKROACH!"  
>"I'm glad you think so highly of me!"<p>

Green Arrow rolled over on the floor, as Brick slammed both hand. The floor gave way. They both fell into his pool. The water slowed Brick down tremendously, but Green Arrow managed to stay on top of his game.

Green Arrow eventually noticed his bow was broken. He then created his plan.

As Brick tried to punch him, Green Arrow threw one half of the broken bow over his shouler, then grabbed it on the other side. Giving it a good tug, Brick fell to the ground, giving Greem Arrow the perfect opportunity to crawl onto his shoulders. Brick swung wildly, trying to reach him and throw him off his shoulders. Finally, Green Arrow managed to pull an explosive arrow from his belt and stuck it down Brick's throat.  
>"What going on?"<br>"You have unbreakable skin, not insides."  
>The arrow exploded in Brick's stomach. Green Arrow was too tired to check if it knocked him out or killed him. All he cared about was that he was safe. He placed the other arrow he hid in his belt for the police to find...the tape recorder arrow.<p>

Epilogue:

Green Arrow had back everything he ever wanted. He had his identity, Oliver Queen, he had no assassins chasing after him day and night, things were turning out perfect. By day, he is Oliver Queen, millionaire playboy, by night, he is...

_**GREEN ARROW**_


End file.
